


headgasm

by Val_Creative



Series: IT Movies Fic-Palooza 2019 [40]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adults, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Bonding, Domestic Bliss, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Making Videos Together, Married Life, No Angst, No Smut, Partial Nudity, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Beverly makes an ASMR channel during her free time post-divorce. She gets Ben to help her with a new video.





	headgasm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honey_Milk277](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Milk277/gifts).

> Requested by Honey_Milk277 (AO3): "Benverly, anything soft." CROSSES FINGERS THAT THIS IS SOFT ENOUGH. PLS.

*

Ben can admit he's not savvy on current online trends and videos. His profession in architecture rarely interacts with memes.

(He does find himself giggling over Left Shark.)

"ASMR?"

Beverly marches out of their attic, fisting a old sheet of silver-dazzling, sequin fabric from her totes. It doesn't get more _gorgeous_ to him than Beverly's red hair tumbling from a messy ponytail and the over-sized yoga pants. "I told you about my channel already, Ben," she declares. "You saw my ASMR Applying Makeup To Fashion Magazines _and_ ASMR Soap Carving from last week."

He cradles a bowl of cornflakes and milk to himself, following after her into their guest room. "You were editing the last one before bed," Ben points out helpfully, nearly colliding to the audio-stand. His spoon dangles from the jut of his mouth.

"_Ben_—"

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he says, smiling, placing down his bowl and instead cradling Beverly's face. "What do you need me to do?"

*

Living in Manhattan keeps them busy.

Ben works in and out of his office downtown, flying across the country to meet investors and bankers and halls of university students to inspire them about their passions. Beverly terminates her co-owned fashion business after leaving her ex-husband, practicing on her keyboard at home and getting into vlogging for revenue. And for peace of mind. He completely supports her.

And, really, it's a large following for Beverly on MeWatch. Close to 930k. Every video averages about 1.1 million in views.

There's no live-cam, so Beverly instructs him on what to do and say and where to look for the camera. He sits on the carpet, in front of the sequin cloth draping the wall. Beverly sits next to him, pulling off her sweatshirt, exposing her naked, pale back. The audience supposedly will see only Beverly's upper back and head, and also see Ben sitting sideways facing the camera.

As soon as the camera-light goes green, he straightens up and grins at the camera. "Hello," Ben whispers, hovering a finger up and pretending to air-tap Beverly's viewers three times. Just like Beverly does in her intros. "_Hello_ hello _hello_. Welcome back…"

"Back… back…" Ben's other hand smooths over Beverly's flesh, dragging down lightly. "_Back_…"

He can feel the slightest shiver of pleasure.

"You all know Beverly. She wanted me… to be part of… today's ASMR video." Ben spells out A-S-M-R in a super low and slow whisper. "I'm gonna do some tapping, and a little of scratching… and I'll talk about myself a little bit as an introduction…"

Ben's mouth makes soft rhythmic tongue-clicks as he taps his fingertips over the expansion of Beverly's skin, using a steady, constant pressure. Just like she told him to do. As far as he knows, Beverly never asked any of their recent friends to do this. Men, or women, or Gillian Rose who is nonbinary and uses she/her and they/them pronouns interchangeably.

"My name is Ben… I've been married to Beverly for half a year…" He hesitates, considering what else to say. "We have a dog…"

"You don't have to tell them everything," Beverly interrupts, not whispering, turning her head.

Ben's lips curl up.

"Hey, Miss ASMR Queen… go back to the wall…" he orders in a louder, amused whisper, almost breaking character. Ben's fingers still tapping her back.

Laughter fills up the guest room. Beverly calms down, mock-apologizing and wiggling in place, facing the sequins once more.

Ben decides to scratch her back for a moment, running the pads of his fingers over her shoulder-blade, ending it with his blunt, clean nails sliding over Beverly's skin. "I'm gonna move on to… some brushes… we have on the table…" Ben holds up a large, metallic face-blender brush to the camera. "This makeup brush… I'm gonna just move across her skin…"

He strokes and sweeps the bristles in irregular, slow patterns, up, down, up, _up_ to Beverly's nape. At the same time, Ben faintly scratches around her ear and neck. She doesn't make a sound, but does relax forward as if close to lulling asleep.

"Bev…" Ben speaks up, kiss-dragging his lips over the slope of her shoulder. "_Hey, Bev_…"

"Hm?"

"Red light's flashing. Battery's low."

She jolts up out of her blissful state, cursing and getting up. Ben snorts out laughter, uncrossing his legs, following her. But, really, he would follow her anywhere.

_Anywhere at all._

Just as long as they were together.

*


End file.
